Izzar
Izzar is a male Eastern sergal currently living in Reono during the Modern times on the New Age canon. Appearance Izzar is born in 86 RC, he is about 15 years old in 100 Rain-Calendar (about 21 in human years). He has dark black fur color with white fur, also he has bright green dyed markings, although he loves his dyed markings, these are optional and are not always present. He is 6'4" high (about 1,95m), has an uncommon turquoise color-like eyes. Currently he lives in one of the major villages in Reono. Personality Izzar is a very kind and easy going sergal, being a trader practically all his life has made him be a very talkative and friendly sergal. He usually likes to make jokes and enjoy the time with the people around him, although his pacific nature, he can be very upset or angry at some very difficult moments. Izzar has a lot appreciation of the friends of him and the people around him, he always try to help as much as he can, he also have a very deep appreciation for his parents, also traders like him and to the many friends he has made trought the ages in his journeys and trade routes. From very young he had have the desire to make a journal of pretty much of all his adventures throughout Tal , he feels a passion to tell his stories to the people around him and let his stories being known. Biography Born and raised in Reono in a community of traders, Izzar started going on the trade routes with his parents and friends at a very young age, and that made him grow a curiosity and fascination for exploration, he would like to some day just go on expeditions and explore as many places on Tal as possible and after that stablish permanently on Gold Ring and live the rest of his life there in peace. During his childhood he had the opportunity to go to Gold Ring for the first time, on that time he meet a young southern sergal that later would become his friend Geiv, since that day he had this admiration for the life in Gold Ring, after this episode he decided to stay in Gold Ring for a while, in those days in GR he meet an agudner named Kusuma Eko, who was a dentist, shortly the agudner felt a lot of apreciation for the young eastern and decided to took him as his pupil and teach him how to be a dentist, Izzar seemed to be a very good student, as the years pased Izzar finally became a dentist assistant, thanks to the agudner lessons. Kusuma and Izzar went back together to Reono, where the agudner stablished a dental office. Currently Izzar works as a dentist assistant with his mentor Kusuma, in a village located in Reono where they mostly see agudners and some nevreans that come for various villages of all over the territory, mainly because its one of the few dental offices that are in Reono.Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male